Como conocimos a Isa
by polvo de angel
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella fuera nómada? ¿Si aquel día en el primer libro hubiera sido capturada por James? Yo no soy una chica normal, soy un ser que no ha tenido buenas cartas en este juego que es la vida, que ha luchado por ser feliz, esa utopía basada en la recolecta de pequeños buenos momentos. Soy alguien que ha tenido que luchar
1. Chapter 1: La chica nueva

**La chica nueva**

Alice se encontraba tirada en la cama, a su lado Jasper le acariciaba cariñoso su pelo corto. Acaban de cazar y los dos disfrutaban de la agradable sensación de no ardor en la garganta.

Alice Cullen era una pequeña vampira perteneciente al Clan Cullen, aunque ellos preferían llamarse a sí mismos "familia". Formada por siete miembros, este aquelarre se caracterizaba por el rechazo a la habitual fuente de alimento de la especie, y beber en su defecto sangre animal.

Era domingo y mañana tendrían que ir a clases, aunque sería más especifico decir hoy, pues eran las tres de la madrugada. Las nubes impedían la vista de lo que sería una bonita noche de luna nueva.

—Te quiero Jazz—Susurró Alice en un murmullo, no queriendo romper demasiado el silencio apacible.

—Yo también te…—No llegó a terminar de escuchar las palabras de Jasper cuando la vista se le distorsionó, formando rápidamente una nueva imagen, una nueva realidad, una visión del futuro.

_No encontrábamos en la cafetería de la escuela, concretamente en nuestra mesa, lo extraño es que una humana se encontraba sentada con nosotros. No era muy especial, bajita, de pelo castaño y piel muy pálida._

_La humana jugaba con Emmet en una guerra de bolitas de pan y yo también participaba. Emmet era un payaso; grande como un oso, tenía en realidad el corazón tierno y feliz de un niño._

_Me fijé en como reaccionaban el resto de la familia ante la presencia de esta humana tan cercana a Emmet y a mí ¿Quién sería? Rosalie, sorprendentemente no parecía molesta, más bien indiferente; me sorprendió bastante pues mi rubia y bella hermana era la persona más arisca que conocía. Jasper parecía un poco incomodo, obviamente le debía costar horrores tener a esa humana tan cerca, pero parecía hacer el esfuerzo con cariño, casi con gusto._

_Cuando fui a ver cómo reaccionaba Edward, comprobé con sorpresa que no estaba._

Parpadeó momentáneamente al darse cuenta de que la visión había acabado. A su lado Jasper la miraba curioso y ligeramente preocupado, esperaba que no fueran malas noticias.

— ¿Qué has visto Alice?— Preguntó mientras le acariciaba con cariño la espalda.

—No te preocupes—Tranquilizó la pequeña vampira.


	2. Chapter 2: Hola, me llamo Bella

**Hola, me llamo Bella**

Edward miró cansado a Alice, desde ayer cuando volvió de cazar estaba insoportable, no paraba de dar saltitos alegres en el sillón del coche, y parecía incapaz de estarse quieta. Si algo sabía Edward de su hermana era su incapacidad para disimular los secretos, no los decía, pero sabías que tenía uno.

— ¡Para ya, Alice!—Gritó molesta Rosalie—O dices porque estas así, o finges que no pasa nada ¡Pero estate quieta!

—Lo siento—Se disculpó la pequeña vampira sin un ápice de arrepentimiento.

Cuando entraron en el instituto de Forks, el lugar donde en ese momento fingían estar, comprobaron con curiosidad como los alumnos parecían estar anormalmente alterados, parecían expectantes ante algo. Ninguno de los Cullen se sorprendió de ello, en un pueblo tan pequeño, donde nunca ocurrían grandes novedades, era normal que por cualquier nimiedad los humanos se alteraran, pero Edward no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez esto no fuera solo una tontería ¿Era demasiada casualidad si acaso, que Alice también se hubiera alterado?

Una vez más, intentó meterse, leerle la mente a su pequeña hermana, pues en esta ocasión tenía la esperanza de que con la excitación del momento bajara la guardia, pero fue inútil, Alice canturreaba en su mente una molesta canción, eclipsando los otros pensamientos que pudiera tener.

Aparcaron en el sitio de siempre, todos salieron y se dispusieron a ir a clase, pero con unas palabras en apariencia sin sentido, Alice los instó a quedarse.

—Esperar—Los llamó— ¿No preferís quedaros un momento fuera para… saber que causa tanto revuelo?

—Enana, por favor, dinos que has visto—El tono de Emmet era de autentica suplica, no se caracterizaba por la paciencia precisamente.

— ¿Yo?—Dijo divertida—Nada, solo que tengo un poco de curiosidad, a veces me aburro de lo monótono de mi existencia, es razonable que deseé un poco de novedad.

Rosalie rodó los ojos cansada, si Emmet tenía poca paciencia, su novia tenía mucha menos. Ignorando por completo al resto de sus hermanos se encaminó molesta a clases, poco dispuesta a aguantar los enigmas de Alice. Tras unos instantes Edward la siguió, y Emmet un poco después.

—Jazz—Suplicó Alice con tono lastimero—Tú no me iras a dejar sola, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento Al, pero lo cierto es que si planeas algo, lo mejor es que nos lo digas—Y tras eso se fue, recorriendo el camino que hacía un momento habían recorrido sus hermanos.

Alice, desanimada, se apoyó en el capó del Volvo de Edward, una cosa era que Rosalie o Edward no le echaran cuenta, pero otra muy distinta era que Jasper la dejara sola. Pensó en la visión de anoche, parecían todos muy felices ¿No se suponía que esa humana nos iba a traer alegría? Pensó en la esperanza que había sentido cuando la vio, en la curiosidad, en la ilusión—Si ellos no quieren colaborar, lo haré yo sola.

Espero en silencio a que la humana llegara, no sabía como lo haría, pero sentía en los huesos que llegado el momento se daría cuenta. Vigiló entre los alumnos, no reconocía el rostro pálido de la humana ¿Dónde estaría? Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Ángela Webber, John Scott… poco a poco los alumnos fueron entrando en la escuela. Alice agudizó el oído con la esperanza de averiguar algo, parecía que todos los alumnos se habían puesto de acuerdo en hablar del mismo tema: Isabella Swan, hija del Jefe de Policía Charlie Swan había decidido venir desde Jacksonville a Forks.

Mientras los vulgares e insulsos rostros humanos pasaban por delante de ella, un estruendo la sacó de sus cavilaciones, una camioneta roja, vieja, y destartalada hacía su aparición en el parking del instituto. Alice no era una apasionada de los coches como Rosalie o de la velocidad como Edward, pero no tenía que ser muy lista para saber que esa chatarra no debería estar funcionando. Se fijó con atención en quien lo conducía y vio sin sorprenderse que era Isabella Swan.

La vampira sonrió feliz, aunque había tenido que esperar bastante, había valido la pena. Casi todos los humanos estaban ya en clase, y unos pocos rezagados corrían con prisa para no llegar tarde. Sin un ápice de vergüenza se acercó a la chica, Isabella, al verla no mostró miedo o recelo, solo curiosidad.

—Hola—Dijo cuando estuvo a su lado—Me llamo Alice, tú debes ser Isabella Swan.

—Bella—Corrigió con un sonrojo— ¿Sabes dónde está secretaría?

—Me ofendes con tus preguntas—Respondió divertida Alice— ¿Quieres que mejor te acompañe?

—Sí, será lo más seguro.

Aunque al principio era Alice la única que hablaba, en poco tiempo Bella cogió confianza. Cuando llegaron a secretaría, las dos reían a carcajadas por un chiste que ninguna de las dos entendía.

—Buenos días Srta. Cullen—Interrumpió la Señora Cupe tras lo que consideró un tiempo adecuado de respeto— ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?

—Sí, esta es Isabella Swan, la nueva alumna—Bella estaba completamente ruborizada por la atención que esa señora de apariencia simpática le estaba prestando.

—Encantada Srta. Swan—Dijo amablemente—Aquí tienes el horario, un plano de la escuela y esto es para que lo firmen los profesores.

—Muchas gracias—Bella tomó los papeles que le había entregado y salió prácticamente corriendo de la pequeña estancia.

Una vez fuera, Alice empezó a reírse a grandes carcajadas—Estas como un tomate Bella—Y siguió riéndose de ella sin pena o compasión— ¿Qué tienes a primera hora?

—Matemáticas—Respondió _**(N/A: No me acuerdo que clases tuvo ese primer día)**_

—Lastima, yo Literatura—Tras meditar unos instantes Alice añadió— ¿Quieres sentarte a la hora del almuerzo conmigo y mis hermanos?

— ¿Tus hermanos?—Bella palideció.

—Son geniales, ya verás.

—Vale, supongo que… allí nos veremos.

Una vez que Bella se fue, Alice comprobó molesta que apenas quedaba tiempo para llegar a clase, por lo que vigilando que no hubiera nadie corrió a velocidad vampírica. Emmet la esperaba en su sitio, y la miraba con curiosidad.

—Hola enana—Saludo una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados— ¿Has satisfecho tu necesidad de romper la monotonía de tu existencia?

—Sí, y venía advertirte que a la hora del almuerzo Isabella Swan se sentará con nosotros.

— ¿Quien? ¿La chica nueva de la que todos hablan?

—Sí, es la humana más divertida que conozco —Luego, lo pensó mejor y añadió—Lo he visto Emmet, ella va a ser alguien importante para nosotros.

— ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!—Fue lo único que contestó mientras se frotaba las manos ilusionado.

El resto de la hora se la pasaron en silencio, aunque Emmet deseaba jugar al ahorcado con ella, con el poder de ver el futuro de Alice era imposible.

—Adiós Emmet, y recuerda que de nosotros depende que Bella se quede.

Cuando Alice se fue, Emmet caminó divertido a Educación Física. Para él, la idea de tener una amiga humana no era más que una forma de entretenimiento, y aunque Alice no le había dado muchos detalles de ella, más bien ninguno, ver la ilusión pragmada en su rostro era más que suficiente.

En el vestuario le explicó a Jasper lo que su pequeña esposa tenía en mente, y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia acabó aceptando, él había estado presente cuando tuvo la visión y las siguientes horas.

Una vez fuera, mientras el profesor explicaba una actividad que había que hacer en tríos, Emmet señaló ilusionado a Bella.

— ¡Está allí! ¡Está allí!—Aunque no estaba señalando con el dedo de forma descarada, la mirada de Emmet fue suficiente como para que Jasper en un instante pudiera localizar a la humana.

— ¿Nos ponemos con ella para la actividad?—Preguntó Jasper conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

Una vez que el profesor dio permiso para que pudieran formar los tríos, los dos Cullen se dirigieron directamente a Bella.

—Hola, tú debes ser Isabella—Saludó Jasper con educación y un poco de distancia, pues si su intención era acercarse, tendrían que hacerlo lentamente.

—Bella—Corrigió, un poco sonrojada—Vosotros debéis de ser los Cullen.

—Emmet Cullen, a su servicio— Dijo para diversión de la humana.

—Jasper Hale, queríamos preguntarte si querías ponerte con nosotros para el trío.

—Claro—Luego, tras meditarlo añadió—Pero advierto que soy pésima en deporte.

—Nosotros te protegeremos.

La tarea de protegerla fue más dura y divertida de lo que pensaban, Bella era extremadamente torpe, pero torpe hasta lo absurdo. Aun así, fue divertido. Cuando terminó la clase, Bella estaba roja de vergüenza, pero también por el esfuerzo de contener las carcajadas, a su lado, Jasper y Emmet también luchaban por mantener la seriedad.

— ¿Puedo acompañaros al comedor?—_Esta chica no da tregua a sus mejillas_, pensó divertido Emmet, pues había observado que con lo tímida que era, se avergonzaba… siempre y por todo.

—Claro—Fue Jasper el que habló.

En cuanto llegaron al comedor y por tanto a su mesa, Emmet corrió a contarle a su osita la situación, con una cara avinagrada que luego le fue imposible de mantener Rosalie aceptó que Bella se quedase con ellos. Cuando Alice llegó, empezó la guerra de bolitas de pan.


End file.
